1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for producing reducing water. More specifically, embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus for producing reducing water with superior reducing force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In accordance with extension of the water market corresponding to economic growth, water is obtained by a variety of methods. For example, in a conventional method, water is obtained from springs or tap water is boiled, while in recent years, a water purifier is used, including a household alkali ion water purifier which is used in order to promote healthful attributes of water to reduce un-wellness or ill health of the body.
On type of water purifier is a reverse osmosis (RO) type water purifier which is capable of removing 70 to 90% of turbidity, bacteria, viruses, organic compounds, agricultural chemicals, heavy metals, disinfection by-products, inorganic ions and the like present in water and obtaining clean and drinkable water having a neutral range of pH (pH of 5.8 to 8.5). For this purpose, such a water purifier has a configuration in which 3 to 5 filters are commonly mounted in a water purifier, purified water is stored in a water tank, and either cool water or hot water is selectively obtained, as desired.
However, water obtained from a water purifier has only a basic function of satisfying thirst of human body to support life, and has an oxidization force equivalent to or higher than tap water in terms of the health index represented by an oxidation reduction potential (hereinafter, referred to as an “ORP”) of water.
A product developed in order to negate the drawbacks of water purifiers and impart functionalities is an alkali ion water purifier. The alkali ion water purifier is a medical apparatus for producing pH 8.5 or higher water, which provides reduction effects in four gastrointestinal symptoms (chronic diarrhea, dyspepsia, gastrointestinal heterofermentation, and hypergastric acidity) and has been approved by the Korean Food and Drug Administration. In the medical field, clinical tests have demonstrated that the alkali ion water purifier is efficacious in treatment of various diseases such as intestinal diseases, vascular diseases, diabetes and atopic dermatitis. Recent academy and research paper reports that the main efficacy is caused by the reducing force of water.
However, water in the alkali ion water purifier should contain a sufficient amount of ions, since ions dissolved in water serve as electrolytes and alkali ion water is produced during normal electrolysis. In order to maintain the amount of ions, the filter is limited to an ultra-filtration (UF) filter, satisfying general water purification requirements, rather than an RO filter. Also, when a voltage and a current applied during electrolysis are increased in order to improve reducing force of alkali ion water, pH of water is increased. The alkali ion water thus produced is unsuitable for use in drinkable water.